


Russian Cold

by Diana924



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Russia, Soviet Union
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non aveva freddo, non lei.





	Russian Cold

Non aveva freddo, non lei.

Certo, erano in Russia in pieno inverno per conto dell’SSR e a causa di alcuni avvenimenti inerenti la missione erano stati costretti a lasciare gli indumenti più pesanti alla base ma lei non aveva freddo si disse per l’ennesima volta Peggy Carter. Aveva superato una guerra lei, gli inverni durante la guerra si che erano freddi, non quelli, quelli poteva superarli tranquillamente pensò prima di stringersi le braccia al petto per non disperdere calore. Non era la California ma questo non voleva dire che avesse freddo o si sarebbe lamentata come una donnicciola, non lei almeno, poteva farcela, lei e Daniel avrebbero portato a compimento la missione, a costo di morire congelata.

Era solo un momento, prima o poi si sarebbe abituata ma soprattutto non avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce che forse si era sbagliata, che cominciava davvero a sentire freddo. Peggy sapeva bene cosa avrebbero pensato di lei se avesse ammesso di avere freddo, che era una donnetta piagnucolosa e tanto altro, si era conquistata la stima dei suoi uomini in anni e anni di duro lavoro e non avrebbe mandato tutto all’aria semplicemente perché aveva freddo, anche se non aveva idea di come risolvere la situazione.

Daniel sembrò aver intuito cosa le passava per la testa dato che si tolse la giacca e gliela porse, doveva rifiutare si disse Peggy, anche se aveva davvero freddo non poteva accettare, adesso che si soffermava a pensarci lo sentiva distintamente, era una sensazione quasi fisica, sentiva freddo fin nelle ossa ma aveva una reputazione da mantenere.

<<Prendilo, coraggio >> la incoraggiò Daniel, da un lato voleva avvolgersi in quella giacca e dall’altro non voleva mostrarsi debole. In più non se la sentiva di lasciare Daniel al freddo, non quando mancavano appena due mesi alle nozze, erano nella stessa situazione e non era giusto che lui soffrisse di più per accontentarla.

<< Non è necessario, sul serio >> si difese lei, le mani ormai gelate stavano perdendo sensibilità e poteva distintamente vedere la nuvoletta del suo respiro, peggio di così non poteva andare pensò Peggy Carter.

<< Non fare l’eroina e mettilo, almeno uno di noi deve restare al caldo >> le consigliò Daniel, perché proprio lei Peggy non riusciva a spiegarselo, ufficialmente Daniel era al comando ma tutti sapevano che a comandare quell’operazione era lei, anche se nessuno lo avrebbe mai ammesso specialmente davanti a lei, ormai li conosceva fin troppo bene.

<< E se mi rifiutassi? >> rispose cercando di muoversi il meno possibile.

<< Miss Carter, è un ordine >> replicò Daniel prima di prendere l’iniziativa e posarle la giacca sulle spalle, colpita e affondata pensò Peggy.

<< Se è un ordine allora … >> fu la sua replica prima di cercare velocemente le labbra di Daniel che sorrise quando si separarono, era veramente l’uomo giusto per lei.


End file.
